diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/31 May 2018
00:57:29 -!- Arras.io500 has joined Special:Chat 00:57:43 yep overlord will win the popular tank 00:58:13 -!- Arras.io500 has left Special:Chat 03:59:55 -!- Cloudburster has joined Special:Chat 04:00:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:54:02 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 05:57:00 c="yellow"d="Anokuu" hey Good202 07:30:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hybrid YT" Meh 07:30:24 <Özün_Oldun> Hybrid YT" Still dont get what this is 07:37:44 d="adasba" Good202! 07:39:15 12 kills 07:41:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:51:58 Adasba! 07:52:24 d="Adasba" kill the Good202 is necromancer 08:00:48 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 08:01:26 .__. 08:02:20 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 08:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" .u__________________/u. 08:47:13 arena closer in sandbox!!!!!! 08:47:28 host of server is gone 09:38:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:43:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 09:43:57 Hey. 10:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" facts: auto gunner is the first tank to have an auto turret 10:02:16 Cool... 10:03:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" and the "auto 4" is actually called auto tank 10:59:54 -!- Eternulli has joined Special:Chat 11:00:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="winter" yeah i ended up leaving straight up lol 11:00:26 -!- Eternulli has left Special:Chat 11:00:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="winter" i keep forgetting this exists 11:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" lol 11:33:04 what? winter user link? 11:34:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 11:34:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" winter user link 11:42:24 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:40 L 11:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" please 11:42:48 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 11:42:49 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 11:42:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" what 11:42:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" can u dont 11:43:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes i can don't 11:43:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" then dont 11:43:19 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 13:03:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 13:05:26 Hi! 13:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I'm here 13:05:50 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" How do u feel today? 13:06:14 Okay. 13:06:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" :) 13:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Btw I'm playing a song wanna see 13:07:40 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:08:06 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" That's the song 13:08:43 Cant see it. 13:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 13:09:31 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:59 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:28:32 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 13:29:23 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 13:45:48 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:47:25 Send link 13:48:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" test 13:48:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" yep 13:56:01 ok 13:59:55 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Good 14:35:05 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:38 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 15:08:30 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:24:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:41:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:54:32 Hi. 15:58:30 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:04:53 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:35:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:04:20 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 17:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Falcons are just... outright stupid 17:05:08 incorrect 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" bFALCON RANT/b 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> 1) Why the heck does the front cannon not work? Works on assassin, so why not on falcon? 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> 2) Falcons are easy to beat with bALL/b other tri-angle classes. 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> 3) If you are an assassin, literally pick bANY/b other assassin branch class. 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> 4) If you are a tri-angle, literally pick bANY/b other tri-angle branch. 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> 5) Falcon is a weird name for a tank. 17:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> 6) It is only playable as a rammer due to it's front cannon, which can be easily outclassed by smasher branch as it is DAMN SLOW. 17:09:05 right click 17:09:23 RIGHT CLICK FIRES THE FRONT CANNON 17:09:35 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" test 17:09:41 so you dont get pushesd backweards while firing both the front and back ones 17:09:46 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" but on laptop u can't click both 17:10:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Also, if 6 wasn't enough... 17:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" b7) IT IS NOT IN DIEP.IO. FIGHTER AND BOOSTER ARE THO/b 17:10:38 falcon> booster, cuz its just as fast as it, and can turn and snipe 17:10:54 falcon> fighter cuz fighter is close range and falcon can snipe and run 17:10:59 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" testing right click 17:11:16 falcon>assasin cuz they cant rub 17:11:30 triple shot>falcon cuz reasosns 17:11:31 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" arras is broken 17:11:36 indeed 17:12:41 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" BUT NAMED BOSS 17:12:47 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" CUZ ARRAS IS BROKEN 17:13:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" bALL/b tanks in diep.io>falcon 17:13:23 <Özün_Oldun> cuz the diep tanks are playable 17:13:23 <Özün_Oldun> there is no falcon in diep 17:14:18 yeah, and? 17:14:28 triple shot is still better than fighter 17:14:34 fight me in diep 17:14:40 tri shot vs fighter 17:14:58 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" k 17:15:14 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" diep.io/#3347835700737A4A10636D 17:16:21 lmao 17:16:22 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" k 17:16:24 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 1-0 17:16:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" first to 3 17:16:30 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" to test 17:16:32 k 17:17:31 k 17:17:33 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 2-0 17:18:17 gg 17:18:18 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 3-0 17:18:21 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" gg 17:18:26 triple shot op 17:18:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" yep 17:18:32 fighter is decent tho 17:18:37 its not a BAD TANK 17:18:37 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" cuz twin has penetration 17:18:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" XD 17:18:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I was talking about falcon in arras 17:18:58 triple shot op 17:20:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" FALCON RIGHT CLICK IS BROKEN 17:24:24 works for me 17:24:34 i mean i use a desktop 17:24:44 not a thing where you can't ight clikc 17:25:34 also falcon doesn't have a page 17:25:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:27:27 also whats a surfer 17:28:46 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" surfer 17:28:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" the unnamed tank 17:29:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" laptop players cannot right click 17:29:27 oh boohoo 17:29:37 neph fix ur shit 17:29:41 actually 17:29:47 laptops fix ur shit 17:30:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" so falcons r broken for like 35% of players 17:30:49 so are predators 17:30:57 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" how 17:30:59 not the falcon's or neph's fault. 17:31:10 do you rerally not know how predators work 17:31:24 right click to zoom ur pov in a direction 17:31:40 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" wait predator cant shoot 17:31:44 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" damn 17:31:57 cant what 17:32:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" doesn't shoot unless I put max reload 17:32:04 neph chnged the shit 17:32:07 what 17:32:09 no 17:32:16 it shoots slowly 17:33:22 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" yes ik 17:35:06 also whats hc exclusive mean on the arras tank navbox 17:39:12 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Dunno 19:28:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:32:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:50:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:52:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:52:39 hellcat exclusive 19:52:53 whhhhaaaaat 19:53:09 hellcat is a user on the arras discord who also owns a server 19:54:18 huh neat 19:59:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" did someone say 19:59:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" penetration 20:00:34 i dont think anyone did, actually 20:00:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >ctrl+f intensifies 20:00:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" looks like someone did 20:00:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so im here now 20:01:35 ctrl f? 20:01:53 is that another alt f4 20:03:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 20:03:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how do u not know what thati s 20:04:26 ooohhhh sooo thats the shortcut for that 20:05:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" . 20:07:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" penetration best stat dont @ me 20:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Penetration isn't the best 20:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> It's tied with bullet damage 20:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> The best stat is movement speed 20:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> #movementspeedislife 20:08:26 ew 20:08:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" nah penetration is best 20:08:36 fallen appears to think its opposite day 20:09:09 BP in diep/BHP in arras most important stat 20:09:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @puff who are you lol 20:09:43 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Nope 20:10:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah, ik the @ didnt work, dont rub it in 20:10:32 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" <@174758404571529216> 20:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" There 20:10:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" :( 20:10:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" i said dont @ me 20:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Btw predator is broken 20:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> I agree with u 20:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> I never play predator 20:11:13 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" K but named boss failed 20:11:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" i still cant play arras reee 20:11:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" it wont work for me 20:12:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Btw 20:12:19 <Özün_Oldun> #movementspeedislife 20:12:19 <Özün_Oldun> A lvl 45 tank with 0 movement speed is sooooo slow 20:12:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" lmao 20:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" boosters tho 20:13:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" boosters are life 20:13:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" LMAO i was playing maze earlier 20:13:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" with max reload/movement booster + penetration/damage 20:13:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" and this guy is just stuck between 2 walls 20:13:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" trying to run away 20:14:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" and the booster is so fucking fast LOL 20:14:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" i almost died ramming into im 20:14:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" or her 20:14:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" idk 20:14:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" my. ears. 20:14:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" wat 20:14:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" never again 20:15:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it magnified the beep by 9 20:15:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" what 20:44:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" @puf 20:45:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!174758404571529216> 21:18:42 and kong crashed 21:19:49 and now an internal server errior broke 21:20:40 and the games arent working 21:20:58 i wanna play mutally assured destruction 21:21:10 i mean i also want to use kongregate but 21:34:18 -!- Puffyy has joined Special:Chat 21:34:50 hi diep discord 21:34:59 im on low speed data so i literally cant load discord rn LOL 21:36:58 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 21:37:11 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Did u make chat rules? 21:37:56 I made the original ones 21:37:56 iirc 21:38:13 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" K 21:38:36 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Wow r u still proper staff on the wiki? 21:41:00 wdym 21:41:36 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Bye 21:42:40 what 21:42:54 im so confused 21:42:55 lol 21:43:21 maybe in like 30 mins discord will finally load :( 21:47:00 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Get better phone/wifi 21:47:36 well it's only until the end of this cycle 21:47:46 because this provider decides to put you on like 1990s wifi if you go over 21:50:31 do forums still exist ? 21:51:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I doubt it 21:52:32 falcon best tri-angle 21:52:36 also whats a bomber 21:53:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Falcon worst tri-angle but decent assassin 21:53:37 incorrect 21:53:47 its the best of both worlds 21:53:50 defend booster 21:53:52 arras again oof 21:54:12 idek how to play arras 21:56:42 https://arras.surge.sh/ 21:56:48 they got rid of tokens 21:56:56 now its like diep you can play it like diep 21:58:24 i always get disconnected with "Socket error" 22:00:01 @ Fallen Fighter https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Puffyy/Chat_Rules 22:00:14 is all crossed out now 22:00:19 because it was moved 22:09:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Same here 22:10:13 falcon op 22:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Unplug everything 22:10:32 alt f4 22:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Falcon needs a bHYPER LARGE BUFF AND A BUG FIX/b 22:11:03 i just want to play the game 22:11:03 lol 22:11:38 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Unplug everything 22:11:38 <Özün_Oldun> Then retry 22:11:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I unplugged charger then it worked 22:12:29 no falcon is already good, no need for a buff 22:12:37 and you dont need a bug fix 22:12:47 your laptop needs a right click 22:13:21 can't play it anyways right now 22:13:23 because y'know 22:13:33 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Unplug everything then! 22:13:39 ill try later 22:13:44 and idk what you mean by uplug everything 22:13:46 unplug* 22:13:48 what am i unplugging 22:14:05 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Chargers and USB sticks 22:14:09 y 22:14:13 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" CDs and stuff 22:14:14 how does that help 22:14:14 lol 22:17:04 anyways 22:17:08 ive decided to use this again 22:17:17 so expect big things soon :eyes: 22:17:22 (btw did that emoji work) 22:17:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes 22:21:02 nice 22:24:03 -!- Puffyy has left Special:Chat 23:15:19 bye 23:15:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 2018 05 31